La noche en que la luna se volvió de papel
by Rizzeta Tonks
Summary: Una historia de amistad entre Remus y Lily. Un capítulo.


Una historia de los merodeadores que hace tiempo quería publicar. Si tiene esbozos del Crack de Irati, es por que sí, lo leí y fue inevitable.

**LA NOCHE EN QUE LA LUNA SE VOLVIÓ DE PAPEL.**

Hoy amaneció la luna

_en el patio de mi casa,_

_de filo cayó en la tierra_

_y ahí se quedó clavada. _

_Los muchachos la trajeron _

_para lavarle la cara, _

_y yo la traje esta noche_

_y te la puse de almohada._

_**Nicolás Guillén. **_

**1.- Peter. **

Pequeño, escurridizo, de ojos vivaces, ratoniles. Andaba algo asustado y cuando chocó con él, se puso en evidencia su nerviosismo. Y con justa razón. Ella era prefecta y él era un alumno que no debería andar merodeando por los pasillos de Hogwarts a altas horas de la noche. Tanto fue el susto del muchacho que dejó caer un par de libros ocultos dentro de su túnica.

- _"¿Transformación avanzada no apta para miedosos?"_ – leyó en una de las portadas. Peter adquirió el color de la cera y le arrebató los libros sin pensarlo. - ¿Qué están tramando Pettegrew? – inquirió con suspicacia. Peter, dos libros que ningún alumno de sexto ni de ningún otro curso usaría, simple y sencillamente no significaba nada bueno. Como también significaba que Peter no actuaba solo. Apostaría su prefectura a que los otros tres rufianes también estaban involucrados.

Peter balbuceó una respuesta que Lily jamás alcanzó a oír y salió corriendo con rapidez asombrosa, sin darle tiempo a bajarle puntos o darle una detención. Lo vio desaparecer mientras abría la boca para decir algo y esa intención se quedó en el aire. Poco después terminaba su ronda entre cuadros, pasillos y un pensamiento dirigido a Peter.

Remus hablaba de él y cuando lo hacía, era como si se refiriera al más pequeño de sus hermanos. El pequeño, tímido y asustado Peter. No hacía falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta de su cariño y admiración por Potter. Lily soltó una sonrisita irónica, ¿admiración por Potter? Ese Peter sí que se lucía. Pero cargaba con dos libros –indudablemente de la sección prohibida – después del toque de queda y eso daba pie a suspicacias. Años de estúpidas bromas y actos dignos de gente descerebrada le hacían dudar de esos cuatro.

Esos cuatro.

Aunque Remus, entre todos ellos, brillaba con una luz especial, sin pretensiones. Una luz pálida y callada como la de la luna. De haber tenido un hermano le hubiera gustado que fuera así, como Remus.

Remus, quién sentía por Peter un cariño de hermano mayor. Un Peter, al que según Remus, tenían que proteger hasta de sus propios miedos. Un Peter al que Lily no había podido bajar puntos y al que al día siguiente observaba cuidadosamente a la hora del desayuno. Sonreía entusiasmado explicándoles algo a Potter y a Black. Remus no se veía por ningún lado.

Y a Potter y a Black les brillaban los ojos con triunfo.

Y eso no significaba nada bueno.

Peter alcanzó a percibir la mirada intrigada de Lily y bajó los ojos en actitud culpable. Se le sonrosaron las mejillas y Lily volvió a su plato. No sin antes darse cuenta que Potter y Black también la miraban.

¿Qué sería lo que traían entre manos?

**2.- Sirius. **

Fanfarrón, cínico, de una seguridad elegante. Caminaba por los pasillos abriendo brecha a su paso. Al pasar a su lado rozó su hombro y pudo percibir ese brillo inteligente de sus ojos.

Seguro sospechaba.

Hacia días que intentaba averiguar los ilícitos propósitos maquinados por ese cuarteto de gandules. Podía apostar lo que fuera a que nada bueno había tras sus nocturnas escapadas. Porqué los había visto. Durante varias noches. Los veía salir y luego nada.

¿Dónde se metían? ¿Qué hacían? ¿Porqué después, al día siguiente, parecían tan felices?

Ella era prefecta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podía bajarles todos los puntos posibles, darles una detención, o, en un caso extremo, llevarlos ante la mismísima McGonagall. Sólo que había algo que no le permitía hacerlo. Era esa necesidad implacablemente curiosa por averiguar hasta donde podía llegar la complicidad sin límites de aquellos bribones.

Potter, Petegrew y Black. Y quizás Remus, aunque extrañamente él no participaba en esos merodeos nocturnos.

Y ni decírselo a Snape, seguro saldría con alguna teoría horrible poniendo su corazón en un puño.

Enarcó una ceja con disgusto. Él estar espiando a una bola de rufianes empezaba a pasarle factura, su cerebro empezaba a mal funcionar, ¿cómo preocuparse por semejantes tipos que no sabían más que meterse constantemente en problemas? ¿Y qué lío se traían ahora? No había otra opción que seguirlos, era por su propio bien. Y aquella noche se decidió. Se puso una larga túnica con capucha y como una sombra se deslizó por las esquinas detrás de ellos, ayudada por la pétrea oscuridad. Remus no iba, por cierto. Al parecer de nuevo había vuelto a recaer en esa extraña enfermedad que jamás supo cual era. Muy extraña. Era muy raro que nadie supiera de que se trataba y lo era aún más que Snape siempre lo hiciera notar con un dejo de doble intención.

No supo como pero de pronto los perdió. Cerca de la cabaña del guardabosques. Como si hubieran desaparecido, pero era imposible porque sabía muy bien que nadie podía aparecer y desaparecer en Hogwarts. "¡Maldición!", se dijo para sí. Una oportunidad como esa y la había dejado escapar. Dio algunas vueltas más para ver si encontraba algo, pero debido al fracaso encaminó de nuevo sus pasos rumbo al castillo. Antes de llegar a la escalinata principal una mano firme la apretó con furia y alguien la arrojó sobre una pared a donde la luz no llegaba.

- ¡Te lo advertí, Quejicus! – dijo alguien en voz baja pero con tono duro – ¡deja de meter las narices donde no te importa!

Levantó la varita y Lily, por defenderse, lanzó con todas sus fuerzas un puntapié diciendo - ¡no!

Levantó la cabeza con tal rapidez que la capucha cayó dejándola al descubierto. Sirius se frotaba el tobillo mirándola con sorpresa. - ¿Evans? ¿Pero que rayos haces aquí?

Lily guardó silencio respirando agitada. Sirius había dejado en paz su tobillo y muy erguido estudiaba a Lily con ojos llenos de regocijo. - ¿Rompiendo las normas de Hogwarts, Evans?... ¿No se supone que tú, como prefecta, deberías poner el ejemplo y no andar por ahí a altas horas de la noche?

- Salí... salí a tomar un poco de aire – contestó Lily al fin, recobrando la compostura.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y lanzó una carcajada divertida - ¿En serio? – se acercó a ella entrecerrando los ojos fijando exageradamente su mirada, Lily respingó ante esa violación a su espacio personal y tratando de alejarse se pegó aún más a la pared. - ¿Sabes que creo Evans? – a Sirius, decididamente, le estaba divirtiendo la situación – que eres muy mala mintiendo... pienso que la verdad es que me seguías.

- No – contestó Lily abandonando la pared y desafiando a Black con la mirada – pero debido a las circunstancias puedo castigarlos si no me explicas que hacían fuera del castillo.

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron triunfantes – claro Evans, claro, pero ¿cómo sabes que no vengo yo solo? Antes de castigarnos tu también tendrás que explicar que haces aquí – su cara se compuso como si hubiera tenido una idea de pronto. - ¿No sería que estabas espiando a James?... Oh, Jimmy, Jimmy, morirás de la felicidad cuando te cuente esto -. Un rubor violento subió de golpe a la cara de Lily. Maldijo a Black y a su estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Seguro estaba pasándola en grande poniéndola en apuros. – Pensé que eras Snape y decidí regresarme por otro camino. Peter y James seguramente estarán ahora en su cama disfrutando de un apacible sueño. Yo haré lo mismo después de saborear un nutritivo vaso de leche...

- ¿Crees que me trago ese cuento, Black? – le advirtió Lily recobrando el aplomo.

- Tal vez no, pero no tienes otra opción que fingir que sí – soltó Sirius con desfachatez.

Lily le respondió con una mirada llameante que Sirius pasó por alto sonriendo aún más, así, que sin más remedio que poner los ojos en blanco, Lily apartó a Black y comenzó a alejarse a zancadas.

- Evans...

Lily dudó por un momento en hacer caso al llamado, pero al fin, resignándose, volteó.

- Que quieres.

- No puedes negarlo, tienes alma de merodeador.

Y tras decir esto, Sirius desapareció por una esquina dejando a Lily con la boca abierta y una inapropiada sensación de orgullo.

**3.- James. **

- Anda Lily, ¿qué te cuesta aceptar?

No podía creerlo. Parecía imposible que alguien fuera tan soberanamente necio. ¿Qué parte de _"piérdete, Potter_" no entendía?

- ¿Cuándo saldrás conmigo?

La mirada de James podría derretir, convencer, hacer flaquear a cualquier otra, pero ella era harina de otro costal. Ningún engreído con cara de niño lindo podría convencerla jamás, y punto.

- Potter – al escuchar su nombre el rostro del chico tomó la expresión de un niño esperando su postre favorito. Por un momento, tan sólo por un pequeñísimo, insignificante momento, Lily sintió su firmeza oscilar. Sacando fuerzas de su bolsillo, aseguró – saldré contigo el día que un auto volador pase por el cielo de Londres.

La expresión de James cambió a una de completa felicidad. - ¡Bien! ¡Eso es muy posible! ¡Puedo decirle a los muchachos...!

Lily arrugó la frente negando con la cabeza. ¿Es que acaso se podía ser más cabezota? Se dio la vuelta intentando alejarse de James, sólo que no iba a serle tan fácil.

- ¿Mañana? – preguntó Potter alcanzándola, acomodándose las gafas y mirándola con ojos chispeantes de esperanza. La postura negativa de Lily volvió a debilitarse. – Si eres buena podríamos cambiar lo del auto por una moto.

- Mira, Potter... – advirtió Lily deteniéndose en seco. Mejor ponerle un alto antes de que se le ocurriera hacer una barbaridad del tamaño del mundo. – No se que extrañas locuras estén pasando ahora por tu cabeza, pero entiende esto: no voy a salir contigo.

- Pero, ¿porqué? No soy tan malo. Sirius es peor que yo.

Lily hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonreír. El tono empleado por James había sido tan cándido, que no podía menos que sonreírse.

¿Sonreírse? ¡Qué diablos! Era Lily Evans y ella bajo ningún motivo se sonreiría jamás, JAMÁS, con alguien como James Potter. Adoptando una actitud adusta enarcó una ceja y lo miró con gravedad.

- Mira Potter, tú, Black y Pettegrew son iguales, y desgraciadamente arrastran a Remus consigo...

Los ojos de James brillaron divertidos. - ¿Eso crees? Te sorprenderías... hay cosas ocultas de Remus que ni sospechas – acercándose a su oído le susurró – tiene un lado muy oscuro.

El corazón de Lily cayó y subió en un segundo. Si no soportaba la cercanía de Sirius, mucho menos la de James. Los efectos de su audacia podían verse en sus rodillas temblorosas. Apartándose con mucho tacto y cuidando que no se notara su estupor, dijo – como sea, siempre será mejor que ustedes, y la prueba de ello está en... – bajó su voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo malicioso – en que mientras él se encuentra en cama debido a su rara enfermedad, ustedes tres salen a deshoras de la noche a merodear por ahí.

La reacción de James fue inesperada. Dio un respingo y con un trastabilleo se alejó de ella. La miró con ojos muy fijos y, si Lily no lo conociera bien, diría que casi asustados. Toda su expresión se tornó grave y con voz ronca preguntó. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Los he visto. En esas noches que no puedo dormir. He tratado de seguirlos pero parece que se los tragara la tierra.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – prosiguió James en el mismo tono.

- Desde finales del curso pasado – respondió sin poder resistirse a las preguntas del chico. No sabía porqué, pero presentía que había algo muy serio detrás de todo ese asunto. – Los descubrí por casualidad y desde entonces he estado pendiente de ustedes.

- ¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

Negó con la cabeza, por un segundo James Potter pareció aliviado. Entonces Lily decidió arriesgarse. – Potter, ¿qué es lo que hacen? ¿A dónde se dirigen todas esas noches?

James la miró dudando, era obvio que de ser por él, le contaría toda la verdad, pero sus amigos también estaban involucrados y por supuesto no iba a traicionarlos. - Lily, sé buenita y olvida todo ese asunto – espetó recuperando su tono jovial – tú eres muy inteligente, pero hay cosas que es mejor no saber -. Rozó su mejilla con la punta de los dedos y Lily sintió una especie de vértigo subiendo por sus rodillas. James inclinó la cabeza y se acercó hasta su oído para, con un susurro, causarle estragos – sólo puedo decirte que es algo bueno... te lo juro -. Y antes de que Lily pudiera hacer nada, depositó un beso fantasmal en su mejilla y mirándola una vez más con dulzura, dio media vuelta para echar a correr mientras gritaba satisfecho – entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?

Lily aspiró el aire que le había estado faltando y luego suspiró resignada. James era el cabezota más cabezota de todos los cabezotas, y aunque no se fiaba de su definición de "algo bueno", no tenía más que confiar en su palabra.

**4.- Remus.**

Callado, pensativo. Distante y lejano como la luna en el cielo. Abstraído y discreto. Pero la mayor cualidad de Remus Lupin, según Lily, era esa inteligencia a prueba de balas que siempre le hacían prodigar las más bellas pláticas. Con Remus, podría jurarlo ante todo el Whinzegamot, había tenido las charlas más amenas de su vida. Sólo que en esta tarde, en especial, Remus no parecía querer hablar mucho.

- ¿Qué? – Lily ya llevaba rato sintiendo la mirada estudiosa de Remus sobre ella. Y como los intentos por iniciar un diálogo con el desgarbado Gryffindor habían carecido de éxito, decidió de una vez por todas enfrentarlo.

Remus fijó su mirada unos segundos en ella y regresó a su libro. Lily, por un momento, estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia. No creía que _"Las mil y una forma de descifrar runas antiguas según el célebre mago Desiderius Wonderful"_ fueran más importantes que lo que Remus se estaba guardando.

- Remus... ¿qué pasa?

El aludido la miró fingiendo no comprender. De nuevo volvió a su lectura soltando con voz seca – nada.

- ¿Nada? ¿Y por eso has estado tan callado la última media hora? ¿Por eso me estudias de reojo mientras piensas que no te observo?

Por las mejillas de Remus cruzó fugaz un leve rubor. Ese no era el Remus que ella conocía. A este Remus le molestaba algo y Lily iba a averiguar que.

- Algo te preocupa.

- No es nada, te digo.

Lily rodó los ojos y lo obligó con poco tacto a prestarle atención.

- ¡Por supuesto que hay algo! ¿No me lo vas a decir?

- No.

- ¿Estás molesto conmigo? – preguntó sorprendida al escuchar el tono en la respuesta de él.

- No.

Silencio.

- ¡Remus! ¡Por dios! ¿Piensas tenerme toda la tarde en ascuas?

Remus arrugó la nariz preocupado, apartó el flequillo de su cara y cerrando el libro miró a Lily con gravedad.

Lily intentó recordar alguna ofensa suya perpetrada contra Remus. Hizo enormes esfuerzos y no la encontró. - ¿Y bien? – inquirió.

El rostro de Remus se oscureció. – Lily, James me contó lo que hablaron el otro día... – antes de que la pelirroja quisiera más referencias, Remus hizo la aclaración – sobre... sobre que los has seguido y esas cosas.

Los labios de Lily se plegaron en una graciosa sonrisa. - ¡Ah, eso! No te preocupes, no estás involucrado, los muy desconsiderados salen los días que tú estás enfermo y...

Remus apretó los nudillos, y Lily, dándose cuenta de ello, preguntó alarmada - ¿no es nada grave? ¿verdad, Remus?

- Lily... – la voz de Remus falló. Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de recaer. Lily lo había visto infinidad de veces regresar a clases débil y cansado. Nunca le había preguntado cual era esa enfermedad que lo dañaba así. Si Lily pudiera ayudarlo, lo haría poniendo en ello todo su corazón.

- Remus, ¿qué pasa?

El chico le lanzó una mirada con algo que traspasó el pecho de la pelirroja. Era tristeza. Tal vez creyó haber sido muy evidente porque esforzó una sonrisa. – No es importante – susurró – pero si tú te olvidas de todo ese asunto yo te prometo que ellos no volverán a salir. Sólo prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie.

- Te lo prometo – afirmó Lily tomando su mano – pero, ¿porqué no me cuentas que pasa? ¿porqué no confías en mí?

- Confío – aseguró Remus y Lily supo que era verdad – pero no tiene importancia, ahora tengo que irme, adiós. – Y ante la súbita despedida, Lily en total desconcierto, no pudo decir ya más.

Por la noche, sentada sobre su cama, Lily leía o al menos intentaba hacerlo. La única verdad era que pensaba y pensaba y su mente no caía en nada concreto. Supo que Remus había vuelto a recaer y aunque hizo el intento de verlo, Madame Pomfrey la había regresado diciendo cortésmente _"ahora no señorita Evans, ahora no"_.

Ellos saldrían entonces... ¿y si los seguía?

No, mejor no. Fracaso tras fracaso no la llevaban a ninguna parte. Volvió a tomar su libro, pero lo cerró casi al instante. Por la ventana cruzaba lenta la luna llena, arrojando su pálida luz directamente hacia las hojas. Una punzada aguijoneó el pecho de Lily, ¿no había sido luna llena las otras noches en que Black, Potter y Petegrew habían salido a merodear? ¿No había sido precisamente luna llena las otras noches que Remus había estado enfermo? ¿No tenía Snape razón en que algo muy raro sucedía?

Una horrible idea atravesó su mente. "No", se dijo, intentando sonreír. Había sido algo muy tonto. Pero la sospecha ya estaba clavada. Reflexionó un momento con angustia, luego arrojó el libro y salió corriendo de ahí.

**5.- Lily. **

Si ellos planeaban salir tenían que pasar forzosamente por ese sitio, pues ahí era donde siempre los perdía. Sus piernas protestaban entumecidas y comenzó a pensar seriamente que todo aquello rayaba en lo estúpido.

¿Dónde estaban?

A lo mejor hacia tiempo que habían salido y ella esperaba inútilmente. De cualquier forma ¿quién le aseguraba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas? No, seguramente no. Por el bien de Remus pedía para sus adentros que la extraña relación entre él, la luna y las misteriosas salidas de Black, Potter y Petegrew no tuvieran nada que ver con lo que había pensado.

Empezaba a creer con alivio en que no encontraría a nadie esa noche y estaba dispuesta ya a irse, cuando una voz la mantuvo en su sitio. Más bien, varias voces, provenientes, al parecer, de la nada.

Irremediablemente las reconoció.

- Canuto, me estás pisando.

- Lo siento Jim, pero tú tienes la culpa, ¿porqué no caminas más aprisa?

- Cállense o nos descubrirán.

- Ya me cansé, salgamos ahora.

- No Black, aún seguimos en los linderos del castillo.

- ¿Y qué? Ya todos están durmiendo.

- ¡SIRIUS!

Frente a los ojos de Lily que intentaban encontrar a alguien en las sombras, aparecieron Black, Peter y James Potter, éste último se inclinó para recoger algo del suelo y Lily comprendió todo, era una capa invisible.

- ¿Estás loco Sirius? ¡Alguien podría vernos! – le recriminó James mirando con recelo a todos lados.

- Vamos, Potter, te preocupas demasiado, a estas horas ya todos están dormidos.

- ¿No recuerdas porque volvimos a usar desde antes de salir de la habitación la capa invisible? ¡Nos habíamos confiado demasiado!

- James, te pareces a mi abuelita.

- James tiene razón en preocuparse – apoyó Peter, después añadió con pesadumbre – a estas alturas Remus debe estar como loco.

El cinismo de Sirius se evaporó - ¡Fue tu culpa Peter! ¡Si no te hubieras metido en problemas, Slugohrn no nos hubiera castigado!

- ¿Yo? ¡Fue tu idea hacer explotar los calderos de los Slytherin!

- ¡Basta! ¡Bajen la voz! – James miraba intranquilo a todos lados. Lily, precavida, se encogió más en su escondite. – Pueden descubrirnos, y sugieran entonces que explicación vamos a dar.

Un sonido lejano cruzó ululante la noche. El corazón de Lily cambió de golpe de sitio. No se equivocaba: era un aullido

- ¡Remus! – exclamó Sirius con voz afectada, y antes de que Lily se diera clara cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, en el lugar del chico se hallaba ahora un perro grande y oscuro, que echó a correr como loco en dirección del bosque prohibido.

- ¡Sirius Black! ¡Voy a matarte! – masculló James entredientes con exasperación yendo en pos de su amigo. Peter, detrás de él, decía algo como "¡es que Sirius es estúpido!"

Lily se levantó con cautela y clavó sus turbados ojos esmeralda en el bosque. No pudo ver a James Potter, pero le pareció distinguir la figura de algo enorme, blanco y con cuernos. En el lugar donde había estado Peter, sólo quedó el rumor de algo pequeño corriendo.

Se quedó congelada, con el viento jugando en su túnica. A lo lejos, otro aullido volvió a oírse y un ladrido alegre le respondió. Lily, dando media vuelta, regresó casi sin darse cuenta al castillo. Subió veloz las escaleras hacia su sala común sin la precaución de esconderse.

- ¿Señorita Evans? – dijo una voz que pretendía ser colérica, pero sonaba asombrada. Minerva McGonagall la veía sin dar crédito a sus ojos - ¿qué hace merodeando a estas alturas de la noche?

Por primera vez en su vida, Lily no tuvo respuesta.

6.- La luna.

El almuerzo, esa mañana, resultó más incómoda de lo que esperaban. El silencio se extendía hasta ahí, donde siempre parecía haber un bullicio permanente. Había tensión general por los timos, pero en aquél rincón el silencio era por otra causa.

Sirius golpeaba la mesa rítmicamente con un tenedor. Llevaba rato haciéndolo y comenzaba a resultar exasperante.

- Sirius, ¿quieres dejar eso en paz? – le riñó James concentrándose en su plato, aunque llevaba un buen tiempo removiéndolo sin probar bocado.

Sirius lanzó un gruñido malhumorado y contestó como si todo en la vida le diera la razón – ya que ustedes, par de cretinos, no me hablan, debo buscar un consuelo en mi desayuno.

Silencio.

Silencio roto por el ruido del tenedor.

- Sirius, el comedor entero comienza a mirarte feo, deja eso en paz. – Advirtió Peter con un silbido.

En vez de disminuir, el golpeteo cobró mayor fuerza. Hasta Lily se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

- Sirius... – la voz de James sonó peligrosa. Sirius, sin hacer caso de su amigo, siguió con su molesta actitud. El tenedor sonó con más fuerza.

- ¡SIRIUS, BASTA YA!

El comedor entero se volvió a ellos. Sirius entornaba los ojos mirando a Lily, quien también le había gritado. Se apartó el cabello con ofendida elegancia y se dirigió a quienes lo estaban viendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se les perdió algo?

Cada cual volvió a lo suyo. Sirius le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche a Lily y soltó el tenedor enojado. Lily le correspondió de igual forma.

- Ahora resulta que todo ha sido mi culpa – rezongó tamborileando los dedos y balanceándose en su silla – y lo peor es que no hay nada de que culparme.

- Deja que se entere Remus y ya verás lo que opina. – James advirtió la mirada atenta de Lily y guardó silencio. Lily aún dudaba de lo acontecido la noche anterior, ¿no había sido todo parte de un sueño? Simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que habían visto sus ojos.

- ¿Señorita Evans?

La voz enérgica de Minerva McGonagall distrajo a los otros tres de su almuerzo. Lily levantó la vista compungida, conciente de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- Filch la espera después de clases en su oficina para su detención. Le ayudará a limpiar los cuadros del pasillo principal del quinto piso.

Tras decir eso, McGonagall se alejó altiva rumbo a la dirección. Lily movió el contenido de su plato con tristeza y entonces lo sintió, tres pares de ojos sorprendidos, sobre ella.

- Lily ¿tienes una detención? – James fue el primero en hablar, salvando de un brinco el espacio que lo separaba de ella. Sirius y Peter no tardaron en seguirlo.

- No creo que sea algo que a ti te importe – musitó Lily enfadada, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- ¿Evans? ¿Lily Evans castigada? – Sirius la estudiaba de tal forma que parecía querer arrancarle su secreto a fuerza de verla - ¡Merlín! ¡Mira que este mundo se ha vuelto loco! Tal vez yo mañana, termine siendo Ministro de Magia.

Nadie se rió, pese a que lo dicho por Sirius había tenido un tono gracioso.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó Peter apurado – tu no pudiste haber hecho nada malo – afirmó con timidez como si fuese una verdad insoslayable.

- Lo que sucedió fue un infortunio – balbuceó, más de inmediato recobrando su aplomo, añadió – y no tengo porque contárselo a ustedes -. Alejó su plato y recogió sus cosas con prisa nerviosa echando a andar. Sólo que librarse de James Potter y sus amigos, no sería tan fácil.

- ¿Porqué te castigaron Lily? - preguntó James al darle alcance, Lily, lejos de contestar, comenzó a caminar más aprisa.

- ¡ACCIO MOCHILA!

El hechizo la tomó desprevenida. Cuando Lily atinó a darse cuenta, sus cosas estaban en poder de Sirius Black.

- Black, devuélveme mis cosas – exigió con las mejillas totalmente arreboladas por la furia. Al ver el brillo en los ojos de Sirius, comprendió que el chico intuía el porqué de su castigo, y él era un Black, y un Black no se quedaba con dudas.

- Bien, pero vas a decirnos porque te castigaron.

- ¿Qué importancia puede tener eso para ti? – se acercó a grandes trancos arrebatándole la mochila. Fue un error, pues antes de decir hipogrifo, ya Peter y James también la rodeaban. Mala. La situación era muy mala estando ella ahí sola a merced de tres caraduras. Aún así no cedería – pero si quieres saberlo – respiró tratando de controlar el cosquilleo en sus manos – está bien, te informaré, me castigaron por... por lanzarle un maleficio a Filch. – Inventó en el último segundo.

- ¿Porqué harías algo así? – preguntó Peter mirando, junto con James, muy extrañado a Lily.

- Pues... porque estaba... asustando a unos niños de primero, me sacó de quicio y no pude contenerme.

Guardaron un descreído silencio. Si el corazón de Lily no era escuchado hasta los linderos del bosque, tenía que ser porque todo Hogwarts se había vuelto sordo de pronto. James y Peter intercambiaron una mirada incrédula.

- Evans, eres muy mala mintiendo -. Soltó Sirius y tomándola por el brazo, la arrastró hasta la primer aula vacía que encontró, sin hacer caso de las protestas, ni de Lily, ni de James.

- ¡Canuto! ¡Déjala en paz! – exclamaba James tratando de hacer entrar en razón a un Sirius, que, sin inmutarse, se volvió a la puerta susurrando "¡fermaportus!"

- ¡Sirius Black! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Porqué me traes aquí? – espetó Lily temiendo lo que vendría. No se equivocó. El rostro de Sirius adquirió una expresión fría.

- Nos seguiste, Evans – afirmó sin titubeos – fuiste detrás de nosotros y por eso te castigaron.

- N...no – si Lily se hubiera topado ante alguien menos imponente hubiera salido bien librada, pero se trataba de Sirius Black y mantenerse serena ante esa mirada era una misión casi imposible. El ligero momento de vacilación la había delatado. Y no sólo ante Sirius. Peter y James se habían quedado de una pieza.

- Lily, ¿qué fue lo qué viste? – preguntó James con un hilo de voz. Ya no tenía caso mentir.

- Los vi a ustedes, cerca del bosque prohibido. – Aspiró aire y contra su costumbre, esquivó las miradas – vi a Sirius y vi al perro negro.

¡PLAF! Peter soltó su mochila haciendo un enorme escándalo, pero nadie hizo el más mínimo caso, la atención de Sirius y James estaba clavada en Lily. La de Lily, en el suelo.

- Lily... – comenzó quedamente James, más Sirius le arrebató la palabra.

- Evans, seguro sabes que lo que viste es algo muy delicado –bajó la voz, se acercó a Lily y con gran aplomo, confesó – podríamos ir a Azkaban, y no es que me moleste, pero alguien tan tremendamente guapo como yo, no debe estar cerca de dementores.

- ¿Cómo puedes bromear con algo así? – preguntó Lily levantando la vista, acalorada, haciendo alarde de un gran control al no subir la voz más de lo debido - ¿es qué acaso eres idiota? ¿cómo se te ocurre transformarte donde alguien pueda verte?

- ¡Sht! – acalló James y murmurando un hechizo se volvió preocupado a ellos – Lily, tienes razón, el pobre Sirius ha nacido negado para la inteligencia, es un tonto de remate...

- ¡Oye!

- ... pero – James se acercó con gesto dulce y una súplica brotó de él – Lily, tú eres increíble, eres la mejor, por eso sé que podemos confiar en ti y que no dirás nada.

Las piernas de Lily flaquearon. Lo que James pedía era desmedido. – Pero... pero, es un delito, los estaría encubriendo, lo que ustedes hacen es ilegal y... – no pudo evitar el tono de admiración - ¿cómo es posible que ustedes hallan logrado... ya saben?

- Somos brillantes – declaró Sirius sin un gesto de humildad.

- ¿Brillantes? – la cara de Lily se contrajo en un gesto de enojo – arrogantes, eso es lo que son, y muy idiotas, ¿es que no piensan las cosas? ¿no miden el peligro? – acusó – son unos egoístas, no piensan en Remus. Sólo piensan en ustedes y en ser los mejores. No les preocupa lo que pasaría si Remus llegara a ata...

Se calló de repente. Mirando asustada a cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Sabes lo que es Remus? – soltó Sirius en una especie de ladrido - ¡Por eso lo hicimos! ¡No podíamos permitir que pasara por todo esto solo!

- ¿Y si los ataca? ¿Creen que Remus se lo perdonaría? ¿qué podría vivir con eso?

- Remus no ataca animales – contestó tajante Sirius. James y Peter lo apoyaron con vehemencia.

- Para ustedes todo es un juego – murmuró Lily con velado reproche.

- ¡No es un juego Evans! – Por un momento, sólo por un feroz momento, Sirius perdió los estribos - ¡La luna lo separa, lo aleja de nosotros! ¡En vez de su enemiga la hemos vuelto su aliada! – se acomodó el cabello con un gesto elegante y con rotunda firmeza agregó – la luna no es suficiente para separarnos de Remus. Somos cuatro, seguiremos siendo cuatro y la luna no va a cambiar eso.

Lily clavó una mirada intensa en Sirius. Por un momento, esa barrera infranqueable que era ella, se debilitó. Luego les dio la espalda y se dirigió serena y altiva hacia la puerta. Se detuvo, dudó un momento y luego habló sin voltear a verlos – son unos engreídos y unos cabezotas. Tontos hasta la raíz del pelo y jamás tendría por qué encubrirlos. - Hubo un segundo de sorpresivo silencio en los chicos. Si Lily hubiera visto a James, hubiera notado un destello de desilusión en sus ojos – No piensan ni razonan, se avientan de cabeza al precipicio con tal de ir detrás de un amigo – tomó aire – Al final de cuentas creo que soy igual que ustedes y... – se volvió hacia ellos conteniendo una sonrisa – Sirius, te equivocas: somos cinco y eso es algo que la luna no puede cambiar.

Levantó la varita y susurró "alohomora" y con paso suave salió de ahí.

Los tres chicos la siguieron con respeto en la mirada, luego, James, totalmente conmovido se acercó a Sirius y le dijo - ¡Por Merlín, Canuto! ¡Tengo que casarme con ella!

Sirius enarcó una ceja y lo miró casi con pena – claro, Cornamenta, claro, nada te cuesta soñar.

Peter, a su lado, sólo dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

**7.- Noche y papel**.

El mundo enmudeció. Por un momento, sólo pudo escucharse el rumor del viento sobre las hojas del haya. Hasta Sirius, toda insolencia y desfachatez, se hallaba sumido en un pétreo silencio. James dejaba escapar la snicht una y otra vez, atrapándola sin dificultad, sin que Peter lanzara ni una sola exclamación de asombro. Lily, por su parte, abrazaba sus piernas mientras mechones de cabellos pelirrojos caían con rebelde dulzura sobre su cara.

Remus, completamente lejano, no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción.

- Bueno lunático, si vas a gritarnos, hazlo ya o comenzaré a perder los estribos.

La voz de Sirius perturbó de pronto a todos. Parecía una insolencia romper el silencio de aquella manera. Remus arrugó un poco el ceño pero continuó aferrado a su silencio. Sirius gruñó, se removió acorralado y al fin soltó - ¡lo sentimos¡ ¡si hubiera una forma de reparar el daño lo haríamos! Lo sabes ¿verdad? – al ver que Remus seguía sin decir ni media palabra, Sirius se desesperó - ¡no tienes por que ponerte así! ¡Al fin de cuentas fue Evans quien nos descubrió! ¡Evans! ¡Y a ella le tienes toda la confianza del mundo! ¿o no es así?

Remus suspiró abatido y al fin contestó – si, es cierto, si hay una persona en la que puedo confiar, esa es Lily, pero, Canuto, ¿qué si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona?

- Pero no fue...

- ¿Pero si hubiera sido?

- Lo hubiéramos transformado en lechuza panteonera.

- ¡Por dios Canuto! ¿Es qué algún día te comportarás con sensatez? – reconvino Remus exasperado - ¿Por qué todo lo tomas a broma?

Los ojos de Sirius chispearon. Y con voz fría y segura contestó – te equivocas Lunático, yo jamás tomaría esto como una broma. Mientras tu estés de por medio esto jamás será una broma.

Remus suspiró. Era imposible enojarse con Sirius.

- Supongo que esa es tu justificación más tajante y no me queda más que aceptarla.

La actitud fría de Sirius se transformó en una sonrisa satisfecha – así es lunático, si yo no fuera tan increíblemente carismático, quizás tendrías más opciones.

- Si tu no te consideraras tan increíblemente carismático, podrías comenzar a considerarte increíblemente más responsable – murmuró Lily acercándose a Remus y recargándose sobre su hombro – yo no soy irresponsable y cabezota como tus amigos, ni puedo transformarme para merodear contigo en noches de luna llena, pero de una u otra forma, Remus, seguiré estando a tu lado.

Las mejillas pálidas de Remus se encendieron. Peter miró a James quién lanzó una tosecilla incómoda Y Sirius levantó una ceja con pulla – magnífico Evans, mientras no se te ocurra regalarle la luna, mira que el pobre Jimmy puede suicidarse lanzándose desde la torre Gryffindor sin escoba.

- ¡Canuto! ¿Por qué no vas a olisquear algún árbol? – masculló James avergonzado, lanzándole un golpe en la cabeza que Sirius alcanzó a esquivar.

- Gracias por la sugerencia, Black, la tomaré en cuenta – susurró Lily con malicia, levantándose, recogiendo sus cosas y despidiéndose de Remus con un beso tan etéreo, que James Potter no tuvo ni tiempo de sentir celos.

******

La noche cayó y Lily cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos. La luna, brillando perfecta, refulgía insolente sobre la bóveda nocturna, capturándola con su poder hipnotizador. Si dejaba a su imaginación volar, podría ver cuatro animales corriendo más allá de Hogwarts. Y ella ahí, entre libros, pergaminos y plumas, sólo podía pensar. Si tuviera la forma de estar al lado de Remus, se bañaría de luna junto con los otros granujas, pues imaginaba esperanzada en que tal vez, bajo la forma de un animal, resultaran mucho más agradables.

Tal vez.

Sonrió con intención al recordar la advertencia de Sirius. Tomó lápiz y papel y miró fijamente la luna, grabando en su cabeza los matices de su luz sobre la noche de Hogwarts. Cuando no hubo duda de las disparidades de la imagen celeste, sus dedos comenzaron a trabajar.

*****

La convalecencia de Remus fue más larga y extenuante esa vez. Lupin, exhausto, dormía profundamente en la enfermería de la escuela. Lily entró despacio y pudo ver a Sirius, a James y a Peter, a quienes el sueño había sorprendido sentados en el suelo, y los había hecho resbalar hasta quedar uno sobre otro. Sonrió.

- Son todos cabezas duras – musitó para si misma. Besó suavemente la frente de Remus y depositó un papel debajo de su almohada.

Al despertar, Remus se removió un poco y acomodó su almohada, encontró entonces un precioso dibujo de la luna a trazos de lápiz y cerca de ella, garabateados, tres animales con cara de bobos, además de una frase escrita con letra pulcra que rezaba – te regalo la luna en papel, porque a la verdadera se la robaron y domesticaron tres tontos de remate.

Remus sonrió. La luna transformada en papel era un regalo que no venía solo.

Bajo su cama, muy cerca, sus amigos comenzaban a despertarse. Remus sólo pensó, con gracia, en la forma de alejar a James de la torre Gryffindor.

O de menos, facilitarle su escoba.


End file.
